


MinorSmile X Jenny

by JustSagan



Category: Back at the Barnyard (Cartoon), My Life as a Teenage Robot, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Anal Sex, Death, F/M, God - Freeform, Group Sex, Meme, Memes, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSagan/pseuds/JustSagan
Summary: The title tells you what its gonna be about niggas!





	MinorSmile X Jenny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinorSmile09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinorSmile09/gifts).



[](https://imgur.com/BxUNxlM)

It was a boner blasting, fap tastic, cock sucking day for MinorSmile. He had finally worked up the courage to ask Jenny out for sex, and she said yes! MinorSmile was more than ready to fuck a robot.

As Jenny laid in bed, MinorSmile pulled his dick out. He was about to stick it in, but suddenly stopped. Jenny looked back in confusion.

“Now, before I smash that pussy, mind if I… SMACK THAT ASS!”

MinorSmiled smacked Jenny in the ass has hard as he could. As soon as he did, Bottom text and the  Brazzers logo appeared. Jenny was visibly confused. However, before she could say anything, the Brazzers logo suddenly stuck his cock down Jennys throat. 

“Aww ya! Now that I got my sunglasses, MLG hat, and blunt, it’s time to fuck!”

MinorSmile shoved his cock in Jennys robotic pussy, and started to fuck her. Bottom Text decided that she wanted to join in, and started to fuck Jenny in the ass with a strap-on. Jenny didn't think it could get any weirder, but then-

“You were expecting MinorSmiles cock... But it was me! Dio!” 

MinorSmiles cock was actually Dio the entire time! Dio joined in, and stuck his cock into Bottom Texts exposed ass. Bottom Text was more than happy to be fucked.

JustSagan sat by himself, getting high and jerking off. Oh wait, this is a story, not real life!

Jenny couldn't rap her head around what was happening, and gave up trying to understand everything. There was just so much fucking. 

Of course, the amount of fucking quickly exhausted Jenny. Everyone kept fucking Jennys body, and didn't stop until Snotty boy arrived. Snotty boy revealed himself to be God, and killed everyone in the room.

“You guys were stupid! Now if you excuse me, I gotta go drink my juice.” 

MinorSmile left the world of the living, and became a meme ghost. As Snotty Boy was leaving, he could sense him. Snotty Boy smiled, and finally left.

Bottom Text


End file.
